Not Applicable.
Not Applicable.
Not Applicable.
(5.1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to ink-jet technology, more particularly to moveable ink-jet service station mechanisms, and specifically to an algorithm for estimation of mechanical deflection experienced by a service station motion servo during a hard stop event.
(5.2) Description of Related Art
The art of ink-jet technology is relatively well developed. Commercial products such as computer printers, graphics plotters, copiers, facsimile machines, and multifunctional office apparatus employ ink-jet technology for producing hard copy (the term xe2x80x9cprinterxe2x80x9d is used hereinafter to represent such a hard copy apparatus; no limitation on the scope of the invention is intended nor should any be implied therefrom). The basics of this technology are disclosed, for example, in various articles in the Hewlett-Packard Journal, Vol. 36, No. 5 (May 1985), Vol. 39, No. 4 (August 1988), Vol. 39, No. 5 (October 1988), Vol. 43, No. 4 (August 1992), Vol. 43, No. 6 (December 1992) and Vol. 45, No. 1 (February 1994) editions. Ink-jet devices are also described by W. J. Lloyd and H. T. Taub in Output Hardcopy [sic] Devices, chapter 13 (Ed. R. C. Durbeck and S. Sherr, Academic Press, San Diego, 1988).
Ink-jet printheads require routine maintenance as a normal operating procedure. Thus, it is common practice to provide a printhead service station as part of an ink-jet printer. For example, printhead nozzles are tested by spitting ink droplets into service station spittoons; nozzle plates are wiped; nozzle plates are capped between printing cycles; and the like servicing routines are run as would be known to those skilled in the art.
FIG. 1 (Prior Art) schematically shows an exemplary, particular type of translational service station as patented by Hewlett-Packard (common Assignee herein) in U.S. Pat. No. 6,132,026 by Taylor et al. for a INTEGRATED TRANSLATING SERVICE STATION FOR INKJET PRINTHEADS, issued Oct. 17, 2000 and incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. A basic translational service station 60 is located for motion relative to a printhead(s) 54 of an ink-jet pen(s) 50. The service station 60 has a translating platform, or pallet, 62 which may be driven linearly using a variety of different propulsion devices, such as a rack gear 64 formed along the underside of the pallet and driven by a pinion gear 65 (rotating as indicated by the double-headed arrow labeled 65xe2x80x2). The pinion gear 65 may be driven by a conventional motor and gear assembly (not shown but represented in phantom line 61) for translational motion as indicated by double-headed arrow 66. The pallet 62 carries various servicing components, such as a printhead nozzle plate wiper(s) 68 and cap(s) 69. The pallet 62 may also carry an absorbent or a non-absorbent purging or spitting station portion 70, which receives ink that is purged or xe2x80x9cspitxe2x80x9d from the ink-jet printhead 54. Located along a recessed spit platform portion 72 of the pallet 60, the preferred embodiment of spit station 70 includes an absorbent spit target, such as a spit pad 74, which is preferably made of a porous absorbent material. The spit pad 74 has an exterior surface serving as a target face 75. Preferably, the pad face 75 is located in close proximity to the printhead 54 during spitting, for instance on the order of 0.5 to 1.0 millimeters (xe2x80x9cmmxe2x80x9d). This close proximity is particularly well-suited for reducing the amount of airborne ink aerosol. To remove any surface accumulation of ink residue or other debris from the target face 75, the service station 60 may also include a spit pad scraper device 76. The illustrated scraper 76 has a support device 78 that mount a blade member 80 to the printer chassis 22. To engage the target surface 75 with the scraper blade 80, the pallet 62 moves in the directions of arrow 66 so that the scraper blade can clean the target face 75. Spit debris is pushed by the scraper blade 80 into a drain, or dump hole, 82 formed through the pallet 62, which the debris falls through for collection in a bin 84 or other receptacle. So the target scraper 76 does not interfere with the printhead wiper 68, the wiper has been positioned inboard from the spit pad 74. To bring the wiper 68 and cap 69 into engagement with the printhead 54, the pallet 62 is moved in the directions of arrow 66, with the capped postion being shown in FIG. 1. The printhead cap 69 is mounted to the pallet 62 using a printhead and/or carriage engaging cap elevation mechanism that includes a spring-biased sled 85. The sled 85 is coupled to the pallet 62 by two pair of links 86, 88, for a total of four links, each to the pallet 62 and the sled 85 (of the four links, only two are visible in FIG. 1, with the remaining two links being obscured from view by the two links which are shown). The sled 85 may be biased into the lowered position, shown in cashed lines in FIG. 1, by a biasing member such as a spring element 90. When the carriage 40 has positioned the pen 50 substantially above the service station, the pinion gear 65 dirves the pallet 62 via the rack gear 64 until arms 92, extending upwardly from the sled 85 engage either the body of the pen 50 or their carriage (not shown). The pinion gear 65 continues to drive the pallet 62 toward the rights as shown in FIG. 1, which cause the sled 85 to rise upwardly from the pallet, extending the spring 90, until the cap 69 engages the the printhead 54. While the pairs of links 86, 88 are shown in an upright postion to the cap 69 in FIG. 1, an angled orientation with respect to the pallet 62 may also be useful in some implementations, for example, to accomodate slight elevation variations in the printhead 54. Thus, the pinion gear 65 may drive the pallet 62, via the rack gear 64, back and forth in the directions of arrow 66 to position the pallet 62 at various locations to service the printhead 54. To wipe the printhead, preferably the platform is reciprocated back and forth. To spit through the printhead 54 nozzles to clear any blockages, or to monitor temperature rises, and the like, the platform is moved into a nozzle clearing position where the spit target face 75 is under the printhead. Generally, a programmed servicing routine is performed every certain number of printed pages of printer throughput.
From the foregoing, it can be recognized that with a translational service station, positioning is a critical factor. The goal is to position elements of the service station to within xc2x10.5 mm or less for all standard service station mechanism moves. To do this, the system requires an accurate measure of an initial position.
In one prior art solution, a switch is mounted at the manufacturing process"" targeted xe2x80x9chomexe2x80x9d position and the mechanism is moved in the direction of the switch until it is triggered, signaling the system that it has reached the home position. One short coming of such a solution is that such switches are relatively expensive piece parts. The use of optical detectors for locating position would be even more expensive.
A simpler prior art solution is to move the mechanism until it reaches a hard stop (e.g., a wall of the chassis 22). Normal manufacturing processes for such a particular implementation will determine a nominal home position of the service station mechanism. Rather than employing the more expensive mechanisms for determining home position as described in the Background section above, during operation, when motor operation continues following a given short time period when the expected nominal home position should have been reached, the motor is merely shut off. The maximum time period is simply the time required for a full slew of the pallet from end-to-end. However, this generally results in a binding of the service station mechanism""s motion servo subsystem, resulting in component deflection; errors greater than the design goal occur. In other words, the service station mechanism tries to overshoot the expected home position, binding the servo drive before the motor is turned off. When an associated motion encoding subsystem detects that the motor has stopped, the prior art system simply deems the current position the targeted home position. To minimize overall system cost, a rotary encoder having relatively low-resolution (e.g., 100-counts per revolution) is mounted simply on the motor shaft (FIG. 1, 63). Rotary encoders are well known in the art; one exemplary implementation is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,598,201 by Stodder et al. for a DUAL-RESOLUTION ENCODING SYSTEM FOR HIGH CYCLIC ACCURACY OF PRINT-MEDIUM ADVANCE IN AN INKJET PRINTER, issued on Jan. 28, 1997 and assigned to the common assignee herein, incorporated herein by reference in its entirety; another exemplary implementation utilizing a rotary encoder coupled to the output shaft of a motor is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,305,674 by Velazquez for a POSITION CONTROL MEANS FOR DATA PRINTER HEADS, issued Dec. 15, 1981, incorporated by reference. Such an encoder generally can provide a pallet 62 linear position measurement resolution to less than xc2x10.01 mm, but no account is taken of component binding and mechanical deflections.
Moreover, the location of the encoding subsystem on the motor shaft does introduce some errors into the overall system. To further lower costs, the service station mechanism is fabricated of low cost plastics having relatively large tolerances and substantial play. Moreover, the gear train coupling the motor to the pinion gear 65 (FIG. 1) uses a large gear ratio. Therefore, the drive mechanism is subject to relatively large overdrive deflections before the motor is stopped by the resistance provided by a hard stop. Thus, when the pallet 62 comes into contact with a hard stop, the drive train deflects and therefore the position readings of the encoder subsystem are no longer a true indication of the home position of the service station and its components. The error can be greater than the target goal.
Solutions to these problems are also dependent upon size. Location errors are not as important if size is not an issue; each function of the service station could just have large errors designed in and therefore be bigger. However, workplace apparatus footprint and size is generally an important design issue.
There is a need for a system for correcting position errors in translational service station drive servo subsystems.
In its basic aspect, the present invention provides a method for correcting mechanical deflection errors in an ink-jet apparatus motor-driven translational-motion service station mechanism, the method including: recording velocity data and position data associated with the mechanism during a slew toward a hard stop; and following impact between the mechanism and the hard stop and cessation of motor drive, determining from said velocity data a first position data point indicative of first contact between the mechanism and the hard stop, and using a difference between said first position data point and a current position data point as a mechanism binding estimate.
In another aspect, the present invention provides a motion servo subsystem, having encoding means for providing signals indicative of velocity and position, including: mechanisms for storing a time-synchronized chronological set of velocity data and position data; mechanisms for searching said velocity data and for determining a last time of full velocity; mechanisms for indexing into said position data using said last time of full velocity and for obtaining a time-synchronized position therefrom; and mechanisms for calculating a value indicative of servo subsystem overshoot from said time-synchronized position and current position.
In still another aspect, the present invention provides a hard copy apparatus, having a motor-driven translational ink-jet service station subsystem using a hard stop locator, including: program code for recording velocity data and position data associated with the mechanism during a slew toward the hard stop locator; and program code for determining from said velocity data a first position data point indicative of first contact between the mechanism and the hard stop locator following impact between the mechanism and the hard stop and cessation of motor drive; and program code for using a difference between said first position data point and a current position data point as a mechanism binding estimate.
In still another aspect, the present invention provides a memory device adapted for use in association with hard copy apparatus having a motor-driven translational ink-jet service station subsystem using a hard stop locator, including: program code for recording velocity data and position data associated with the mechanism during a slew toward the hard stop locator; program code for determining from said velocity data a first position data point indicative of first contact between the mechanism and the hard stop locator following impact between the mechanism and the hard stop and cessation of motor drive; and program code for using a difference between said first position data point and a current position data point as a mechanism binding estimate.
The foregoing summary is not intended to be an inclusive list of all the aspects, objects, advantages and features of the present invention nor should any limitation on the scope of the invention be implied therefrom. This Summary is provided in accordance with the mandate of 37 C.F.R. 1.73 and M.P.E.P. 608.01(d) merely to apprise the public, and more especially those interested in the particular art to which the invention relates, of the nature of the invention in order to be of assistance in aiding ready understanding of the patent in future searches. Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent upon consideration of the following explanation and the accompanying drawings, in which like reference designations represent like features throughout the drawings.